


Cliché In A Song

by mikeyflippinway (mythomusicians)



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythomusicians/pseuds/mikeyflippinway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshot AUs involving Brallon, all wrapped up into one place.<br/>Note, almost every AU will be some sort of stereotypical cliché so enjoy :^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drama Class AU

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I'm the drama teacher and you're the only one who can act help me demonstrate this love scene to my students"
> 
> This wonderful cliché was suggested to me by a friend in my sickass #squad. <3 luv u bae

Brendon had mixed feelings about going to drama class. The class itself was fine, he supposed. But, as with most of his classes, he had no care for the class work or homework. Which made this class in particular easy peasy for him. While he neglected the class itself, he was always just naturally good at drama. He could take one look at a script and memorize the entire page. For that reason, he felt he didn't need to pay attention to the lessons since he was so good at just winging it.

It was a total easy A for him.

What made the class difficult though, was Mr. Weekes.

Almost every class, as Brendon went to leave, Mr. Weekes would pull him aside and berate him for never paying attention or doing the work, telling him that he expected much better from him. Brendon could easily recite the speech that his teacher gave him everyday. And he actually did to his friends, Kenny and Spencer. They found it hilarious, praising how on-point his imitation of the teacher was. Brendon found it annoying, though. He never understood why it was the same thing every day. Why should he have to study if he's got the natural born affinity to ace it his first try?

And on top of it all, he shared the same mindset as most of the other students: Dallon Weekes was easily one of the most attractive teachers in the school. Half the students only took drama class in hopes of doing a scene with the teacher. Brendon made his infatuation much less known than nearly every other classmate of his, but he would be lying if he said he hadn't had certain thoughts about his teacher.

**< +><+>**

As he entered the classroom, Brendon took his usual seat in the back of the class. It wasn’t ever hard to find a seat in the back, due to all of the girls wanting to sit up front to see Mr. Weekes better. The bell rang as the rest of the students filed into the room, and Brendon tuned out as the lecture started.   
He only caught snippets of the lesson, being much more occupied with playing around on his phone. Spencer and Kenny were in gym class right now, which made it easy to send them messages. It wasn’t very long before Brendon received a snapchat message from Spencer, and he opened it immediately. It was a zoomed-in picture of Kenny as he was leaned over to grab a basketball on the ground, and Spencer captioned it with a simple winky-face. Brendon held back laughter as he went to go respond, putting his phone in his lap with the front camera zoomed in on his face as he made multiple chins. He snapped the picture and typed ‘dat ass’ before sending it to Spencer.  
“Brendon? Something you’d like to share with the class?”  
Brendon quickly shook his head as he shoved his phone in his pocket. “Nope.”  
Mr. Weekes gave him a long look before clearing his throat. “I’ll take your interruption as an offer to help me with this scene?”  
“What?” Brendon made a face of refusal, shaking his head again. “I’m fine here where I am, thanks for asking.”  
“It wasn’t a suggestion.” Mr. Weekes raised an eyebrow before grabbing a playbook in his hand and gesturing it in Brendon’s direction. “Get up here and turn to the marked page.”  
Brendon stayed put in his seat, not overly eager to get up in front of the class and act out a scene with the very attractive teacher. But at seeing Mr. Weekes didn’t seem to be joking, Brendon sighed and stood up, working his way to the front of the room. He heard the whispers of the other students, saying how lucky he was to be up there.  
Mr. Weekes handed him the booklet, and Brendon didn’t bother looking at the title, just turning open to the page that was indicated with a post-it note. At reading the page, Brendon felt his stomach do flips. “Are… are you sure this is the right thing?” He asked his teacher quietly, who just laughed in response.  
“It _is_ the play we are going over in class. Which you would know, if you were _listening_.” Brendon made a face as he looked at the page again. Now he understood all the jealous whispers on his way to the front of the room. “I’ll ask you to read for Juliet.”  
Brendon looked at Mr. Weekes again, almost pleading for a way out of here. He was hardly mentally prepared for something like this.

He didn’t have much time to think of a way out of this though, because almost immediately, Mr. Weekes was in character, and he grabbed Brendon’s hand gently, per the instructions in the script. “If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this:” Brendon glanced down at their hands, trying not to let on how nervous he suddenly was at being thrusted into this particular scene with him. _Get in character, get in character_ he told himself like a mantra, hoping that if he just got into the mindset of Juliet meeting Romeo, this will go much easier. “My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.”  
Brendon looked back up from their hands, meeting Mr. Weekes’s gaze at him. The way that he spoke, it flowed so well and sounded so beautiful. His hesitation must’ve lasted too long though, because the other raised an eyebrow in waiting for the proper response. Brendon opened his mouth then closed it again, taking one last look at the script before closing the booklet and tossing it on the desk closest to him.  
  
_To hell with it._

“Good pilgrim! You do wrong your hand too much! Which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims’ hands do touch.” Brendon met his eyes again before looking back at their hands again. If he didn’t want to get another lecture after class, he had to make sure to sell this as well as he could. His voice got quieter as his eyes lingered on their hands. “And palm to palm is holy palmers’ kiss.”

“Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?” Mr. Weekes’s hand stayed grasping Brendon’s as his other moved to his student’s chin to lift his gaze to meet his eyes once again.

“A-ay pilgrim,” Brendon started, fluttering his eyes innocently at the older of the them as he tried his best to stay in character. “lips that they must use in prayer.”

“O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do!” His voice seemed to have a subtle begging tone in it as he moved his hand that was on his chin to the side of his face, gently caressing his cheek. No wonder he was the teacher. He definitely knew how to act. “They pray! Grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.” The more he spoke, Brendon seemed to forget about the rest of the class watching the two of them.   
Getting in character seemed to come much easier.  
Brendon closed his eyes and allowed himself to lean against Mr. Weekes’s touch. “Saints do not move, though grant for prayers’ sake.” His voice came out as barely above a whisper, and he allowed his eyes to open once again, meeting his teacher’s look once again, but this time without the hesitation. Brendon knew what was next.

“Then move not, while my prayer’s effect I take.” Mr. Weekes’s said in a tone that repeated Brendon’s. Brendon closed his eyes once more, not trusting himself to see the following scene as it approached.

But nothing came.  
Other than feeling his teacher’s hand move away from his face and the other release his hand, that is.

“And that’s how all of your scenes should look: genuine.”  
Brendon hesitated to open his eyes, already feeling the red rush to his cheeks. That was it? That was all they were doing? He should’ve guessed. He’s a teacher. He can’t exactly go around kissing students.

The class clapped and cheered for their performance, and Brendon took this time to look at his teacher, who went to collect the booklets that they were using.

So that really was it. Just when he’d become comfortable with the situation, it didn’t even happen. Brendon let out a quiet sigh, half from relief and half from disappointment.   
Mostly the latter.  
Brendon took that as his cue to head back to his seat, and even though his phone buzzed with what he was sure was another snapchat from Spencer, he didn’t feel up to viewing it.

**< +><+>**

By the time the bell rang out once again, Brendon had been able to shove the scenario off to the side of his mind. Block it off like it’d never even happened. Between the clatter of chairs pushing against the floor and papers rustling, Brendon nearly cringed at hearing his name be called.  
“Brendon, stay after class.”  
“...yeah, yeah.”  
He gathered up his own belongings as he headed to Mr. Weekes’s front desk, awaiting the usual lecture that came from him. The _why don’t you do your work, you’re great at this_ , yadda yadda. He’s heard it hundreds of times. When all of the other students left the room, he heard him sigh loudly.  
“That was a very compelling performance you put on earlier.”  
Brendon shrugged in response, not meeting his teacher’s look. He felt that he couldn’t after the scene that they’d done. “It’s whatever.”  
“Brendon, there aren’t many students, or even actors, that can do what you do as quickly as you did. Memorizing a script at a glance? Getting into character of someone you haven’t read for before? It takes a lot of skill.”  
“Thanks, I guess.” He just shrugged again, wanting this to be over with so he can head to the lunchroom with Kenny and Spencer and let them know what had almost happened. They were the only two who knew that he thought just like everyone else did. “Can I get going now?”  
Mr. Weekes furrowed his brow at his student. “If you actually did your work, imagine how much better you can still get.”  
“Seriously? I hear this shit from you every other day. I get it, damn.” Brendon growled in annoyance, not wanting to spend another second here. The scene, although he’d pushed it out for the remainder of class, was quickly working its way back to the front of his brain now that it was only the two of them here. “I’m a failure as a _star student_ , whatever, I’ve heard it.” He turned his back to the teacher, starting to walk off.  
“Brendon, I’m not done here, stay where you are.” Mr. Weekes stood up from his chair at his desk, following after Brendon, who abruptly stopped at his teacher’s words. He awaited for the student to yell in return, but all he did was turn around to face him, arms crossed over his chest impatiently.  
“Saints do not move, though grant for prayers’ sake.” Brendon recited, not breaking his hard gaze in his direction. For some reason, it felt like the appropriate response to him.   
Mr. Weekes gave him a look of thought for a moment, then walking towards him and leaving nearly no space between them. Brendon’s attitude faltered as he looked at his much taller teacher standing so close to him.   
“Then move not, while my prayer’s effect I take.”

This time, it wasn’t end scene.  
  
Before Brendon could think, he suddenly felt his teacher’s lips touch against his. Even if Brendon had tried thinking, all thoughts instantly left his mind as it only focused on what was happening now. Mr. Weekes’s--Dallon’s--lips felt soft, and his touch was gentle, not aggressive in the slightest. Brendon’s eyes closed as he allowed himself to indulge in this, despite everything within him telling him this was so totally wrong. To hell with it. Teacher or no. He returned the kiss as gentle as he could manage in this situation.

All too soon, Brendon felt Dallon’s lips leave his own, although he closeness lingered. He opened his eyes as his teacher spoke, completely allured by his tone of voice. “Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged.” He felt a hand touch against his cheek again for a moment before Dallon stood back up straight, taking a step back to allow his student to leave.  
Brendon suddenly wasn’t in much of a hurry to get going anywhere.  
He quickly went back in character, closing the space between the two of them once again and grabbing his hands, looking up into his eyes. “Then…” Brendon took a breath before continuing. “Then have my lips the sin that they have took?”  
Brendon saw Dallon’s eyes grow wide for a second, but then his focus was put on the other squeezing his hands tightly.  
  
_Shit. I went too far. I went too fucking far-_  
  
“Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!” Dallon’s lips curled up into an almost smirk as he leaned down again, their lips nearly touching once again. His breath tickled gently against Brendon’s lips as he whispered, “Give me my sin again.”

That was all the invitation Brendon needed to close the space between their mouths, kissing him with maybe a bit too much want than the situation required. He removed his hands from his teacher’s hands, moving them to wrap his arms around his neck, and tangling his fingers in his hair. He felt Dallon’s arms find a home wrapped around his waist as he kept the kiss strong. Brendon allowed himself to melt into his touch, his grip around his teacher tightening almost greedily. Dallon showed no signs of wanting to move away, regardless. At feeling Brendon’s grip tighten, Dallon followed suit, pulling him flush against his chest.

Brendon totally lost track of time in Dallon’s embrace like this, and the bell signalling that he should be in the lunchroom caught him off guard. He hesitated in breaking their kiss, wanting to do anything but that, but did nonetheless. His fingers still stayed in his hair, and he felt Dallon rest his forehead against his, both of them trying to process their thoughts on what had happened between them.  
Brendon was the first to break the silence. “You kiss by th’ book.” He recited with a smirk, allowing himself to steal another small kiss from the older one.  
Dallon laughed quietly, and oh how wonderful it sounded to Brendon’s ears, his grip around his waist not letting up. “Okay, show off.”  
Brendon laughed this time, but was cut off by another intense kiss initiated by Dallon. Immediately his tongue was met by the other’s, and Brendon felt himself melt all over again. He was suddenly very glad that the scene ended in class when it did. If his teacher was to have kissed him in the presence of the others, he feared his reaction wouldn’t be much different than it was now: overly eager. His tongue wrapped around the other’s, gripping his hair a bit tightly. It almost felt like a dream. Many other students wished to be where he was now, and here he was, actually making out with easily the most attractive guy in the building.

Dallon was the first to break away this time, although Brendon couldn’t begin to place how long they’d been there together. All his mind was thinking of was Dallon.

And how he might have a class right now.  
“You, uh, don’t have a class coming in do you?” Brendon asked hesitantly, hoping for a positive answer on his part. To his relief, the teacher shook his head.  
“Free period.”  
Brendon sighed in relief, glad that meant no one was watching them. Regardless, he felt Dallon’s arms leave his waist, eliciting a small whine from the student. Dallon couldn’t help but laugh at Brendon’s response, his hands moving to Brendon’s arms to remove them from him, which just earned a pout from him. His hands went to Brendon’s hands, fingers wrapping together as he moved to whisper against Brendon’s ear. “Free period isn’t enough time to do what I want to do to you, Bren.”  
Brendon felt his cheeks flush red again as he felt Dallon nibble gently at his ear, and moreso at what he spoke. Brendon would be dishonest if he said he didn’t imagine some certain scenarios involving him and the teacher.  
“When?” Brendon asked almost desperately, not having realized how badly he wanted something like this until it was brought up.  
Dallon stood up straight, a smile on his lips as he dislodged his hands from Brendon’s. “Do your work for the rest of the year, and we’ll see what happens from there, mm?”  
Brendon’s pout returned to his face. The rest of the year meant another month and a half. Then he’d be done with this school. It took a moment for Dallon’s reasoning to dawn on him, but once it had, he nodded quietly in agreement.

In a month and a half’s time, Dallon would no longer be his teacher.  
  
“I’ll do what I can, then.” Brendon answered, stealing one final kiss from his teacher before stepping away and turning heel before he could convince himself to stay longer. Spencer and Kenny would not believe what had just happened.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, Brendon.” Dallon called out as he left, the smile sticking to his face.

 


	2. Flaming Homosexual AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "It all started when I saw the flaming homosexual. No, literally. They were on fire."
> 
> Thanks again to my #squad for the prompt.  
> You guys come up with the best AUs <3
> 
> Also. Decided to change things up with doing Dallon's point of view.   
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Moving to a new apartment seemed like a great idea at the time. It was closer to where I worked, and it was in a busier part of the city so I didn't have to go out of my way to get to places. The lady who owned the building seemed really nice and everything was pretty great.

Until I heard the amount of noise from next door.

Every time I heard the ruckus, I went to go and complain to my neighbor, but after a week of nothing getting solved, I decided just to tough it out. Besides, I've only been here a month and I have half a year ahead of me before I could get out of my lease.

Every day I'd come home from the library, work, I'd get maybe an hour of peace and quiet before my neighbor came home, and all the noise would start up again. Sometimes it would be laughter, other times yelling or shouting, and others… well, I didn’t like to think about that part. My neighbor’s life was his own, whatever, I just wish he’d learn to keep his voice down while he did whatever it was he was doing with whoever.  
Only a few more months of putting up with this before I can book it outta here…

**< +><+>**

I was enjoying my hour of quiet when the noise finally started up again. I did my best to tune him out, putting on some headphones and playing some music as I went to go start cooking up dinner. I could still hear the noise through my headphones, but the worst of it seemed to be blocked out, so at least it was tolerable now. I really didn’t think much of it when I heard yelling come from the next door apartment. My neighbor and his significant other seemed to get into fights a lot. But it would be resolved in no time, judging on the other sounds that followed a while later. I tried my best to ignore the relentless yelling, focusing on the music and the now finished meal of expertly crafted chicken tenders (I couldn’t be bothered to make anything more elaborate, nor did I really care since it was only me here).  
“Shit! I didn’t mean-”  
I rolled my eyes and looked to the wall, hoping that if I stared at it long enough they would shut up for a while. I heard a door slam shut, then the same door open back up as my neighbor called out again.   
“Ryan! What-! Where-?”  
Whatever he was saying was cut off by a car starting in the parking lot outside, which then squealed away in a rush of some sort.

Then there was finally some silence.  
I sighed and looked away from the wall, glad that my prayers had been answered. Now I could just get back to finishing my dinner in peace.

**< +><+>**

I had to admit, it was kind of… strange, not having all the background noise from the next apartment over. It felt off. I hated all the commotion that came from my neighbor, but the sudden lack-of it made me rather concerned for whatever happened earlier. Maybe. Only a little. I tried pushing it to the back of my mind as I cleaned up my dishes.   
I nearly dropped the plate I was putting away in the cupboard when I heard another shout from there. Half of me went to ignore it, wanting to think that maybe while I was distracted, the person visiting my neighbor had come back and they were back to their antics, but the other half, the part that I ended up listening to, felt that maybe it was a bit of an urgent thing. It came from nowhere. What if something was actually wrong? After debating my options for a few moments, I decided to head outside and knock loudly on my neighbor’s door to the left of my own apartment. I heard some rustling around and shortly after the lock clicked open.  
I wasn’t sure what I was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t what I thought when the door finally opened.  
In front of me was a guy, my neighbor, who although likely a bit younger than me looked admittedly rather attractive. His dark hair seemed to have a mind of its own, whisping around whenever he moved.  
And, oh yeah.  
He was totally on fire.  
“Uh-”  
“Wh-what do I do?!” My neighbor looked at me with frantic eyes as the sweater he was wearing was starting to engulf in flames.  
“Uh-” I repeated again, trying to take in the situation. I reached out to him and tried to pat the flames down from his arm, but there wasn’t much luck with taming the fire that way. “T-take it off!”  
He nodded quickly and tried to get the sweater off. At seeing him have difficulty with this, I helped him remove it and tossed it to the ground outside of the door so it wouldn’t spread further. I stomped it out, and the flames finally died down. Catching my breath at the oddity of the situation, I turned my attention back to my neighbor, wondering what ever could have put him in this position. He was making a face of disappointment, mumbling quietly about how he really liked that sweater.  
“Are… are you okay?” I finally asked, receiving a shrug as an answer. He shivered due to the cold November air starting to finally hit him, and he took a step back into his apartment.  
“Do you, uh, want to come in?” He offered after a minute, finally tearing his gaze away from his beat up sweater and looking at me, with what can only be described as the most attractive brown eyes I’d laid my own blue ones on. He stepped aside to let me inside, and I leaned over to grab his sweater before allowing myself inside, smelling the stench of something burning in the air. I wasn’t sure if that was from the damaged sweater or something else. I glanced over to where the kitchen was, his apartment had the same layout as my own, before I was distracted by a hand being thrust in my direction. “Brendon.” He introduced.  
“I’m Dallon.” I grabbed his extended hand and shook it, which I noticed was still rather shaky, probably from what had just occurred.

“Thanks. For, uh, helping me there.” The shorter man started, taking the sweater from me. “I’m kinda lost around here without Ryan.”  
I raised an eyebrow, hoping for a bit more of an explanation.  
“My boyfriend. Or, uh, maybe now, ex-boyfriend.” He frowned as he looked down at the sweater, his mind seeming to wander off as he did.  
So that’s why the commotion happened earlier. I felt like asking what had happened but I decided against it, figuring we didn’t know each other nearly well enough for him to divulge something like that to me. I went back to glancing around the room, seeing that it looked obvious that there were two people living here. So they had probably rented the apartment together, I assumed. Some of the stuff, though, looked like it had been hastily pushed aside and thrown askew.  
“Uh, go ahead and make yourself comfortable.” Brendon said, waving the sweater around before going to retreat to what I’m guessing was his bedroom, based on the way everything was set up.  
I took a seat on the couch, taking him up on his offer and getting comfortable on it. It was a minute before I heard the door open once again, and Brendon emerged wearing a different sweater. He took a seat beside me, maybe a bit too close than what I was used to, but I chose not to mention that.  
“How exactly did you end up like that?” I finally asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.   
“Well..” He looked away as he brought his knees to his chest as he sat. “I don’t usually do the cooking here. Ryan always did it. And uh…” He shrugged, looking back at me again. “I guess I can’t even cook pasta correctly.” He laughed at that, but it seemed like a dry and empty one. He looked away again, towards the kitchen. “How was I supposed to know you put the water in the pot before the noodles? Ryan always handled that shit...”  
I couldn’t help but feel rather perplexed by him. Brendon didn’t even know how to cook one of the simplest things to make? “Yeah, usually the water goes in first.” I laughed a bit to try and lift his spirits, but he just shrugged vaguely in response before looking at his knees. Maybe more like through his knees is a better description. He seemed totally lost and out of it. Which made sense if he had just had a fight of some sort with what seemed to be a long-term boyfriend. I hesitated for a moment before carefully reaching over and resting my hand on his back, rubbing it gently. Almost immediately, Brendon leaned against me as I heard his breathing shorten, then feeling wetness against my shoulder he was leaning against. “H-hey…” I continued rubbing his back to try and help him calm down, but all that got was a loud sob from him and him putting his hands to his face.  
“I fucked up… I really fucked up here, Dallon…” He mumbled between his sobs. I was still very curious about to what happened between them, but pushing for too much too soon wouldn’t be good. I went to go with some cliché comment like ‘you’re too good for him’ type of thing, but considering I knew nothing about Brendon or Ryan, I felt like I couldn’t properly comment on the situation. So instead, I just stayed there quietly offering him a shoulder to cry on, which he was making very good use of.  
I continued to gently rub his back for what felt like ages before Brendon finally lifted his head back up, taking a deep breath. “S-sorry about that.” He laughed similar to how he did before, wiping at his eyes hard. “Bad first impression on the neighbor. Literal flaming homosexual isn’t usually how I introduce myself.”  
I couldn’t help but laugh at how Brendon put that, which earned a laugh from Brendon as well, which actually sounded real this time. His laugh sounded much better in person than when it was muffled through a wall and other laughter.   
He cracked a bit of a smile at me. “When I imagined meeting my grouchy next door neighbor, I didn’t think you’d look like this.”  
“Grouchy?” I made a face at the word, which made his smile widen a bit.  
“Thought you’d be some grumpy old guy.” Brendon laughed again, then allowed himself to lean against my shoulder once more. “Kinda glad you’re more of the ‘oh shit my annoying neighbor is in trouble I gotta go be superman’ kind of dude.”  
Okay, maybe annoying neighbor isn’t too far from what I had been thinking. He was loud and never even answered his door when I would knock with complaints. I sighed quietly and let him stay against me, since it seemed to keep him calmer.  
“I’m so lost without Ryan…” He repeated quietly, a frown situating on his face. “He was right. I have no fucking clue how to take care of myself.”  
I couldn’t help but quietly agree with what he said, but chose not to say anything. If he didn’t even know how to cook some spaghetti, or put out a fire, maybe he wasn’t quite fit to be living on his own as he now seemed to be doing.

After a bit more silence on both of our ends, Brendon sat back up. “So uh, do you want to maybe stick around a bit?” He asked, having a sense of shame in his voice. “I-I don’t think I should be left alone for too long.”  
I gave it a moment of thought. I didn’t have anything going on tomorrow. It was Sunday tomorrow which meant the library was closed. Keeping my neighbor company after a breakup was probably the best thing I had going on right now, anyway. “I don’t mind staying for a few more hours.” I smiled at him, hoping to lift his mood a bit. It seemed to have worked, because he smiled in return before standing up.

“Do you want anything? Uh, coffee? Tea? Something else?”  
“Water is fine with me.” I said, deciding against telling him that my religion had rules against coffee and tea. The ‘I’m Mormon’ card seemed too early to reveal to him. It involved a lot of explanation and exposing certain rumors to be fake, and it didn’t seem like the right time to get into that topic. Maybe later.  
He nodded and went off to the kitchen, returning with two glasses of water and handing one to me, setting his own on the table that was in front of the couch. Brendon went to the TV and started playing around with the DVD player, throwing a disc in before returning to his spot beside me. “Hope Star Wars is fine. First thing I grabbed.”  
I grinned in response to his choice. “Totally good by me.”

**< +><+>**

As the movie went on, while I was fully into it no matter how many times I’ve already seen it, Brendon seemed to doze off right against me. It didn’t really bother me. It’d been awhile since I’d hung out with anyone like this. And on top of it Brendon was a lot more attractive than what I could imagine my neighbor to be like. I didn’t even have a particular image in mind, but whatever I could have come up with wouldn’t possibly compare to who was beside me. Whatever happened between him and Ryan, his boyfriend was an idiot to walk away from someone like him.

It was near the end before Brendon finally seemed to wake up, looking still rather tired and out of sorts. Basically, code word for completely adorable. “Ah shit, sorry.” He mumbled, sitting back up. “I don’t usually fall asleep during movies, I swear.” He laughed before taking a moment of quiet and deciding to lean against me again. Which was still totally fine by me. Both of us seemed more comfortable this way.   
We watched the ending credits roll across the screen, and that’s when Brendon finally decided to sit back up for good this time, letting out a loud yawn that he attempted to cover with his hand, which was concealed in the sleeves of his sweater. Make that code word for completely and utterly adorable. Brendon staggered up to his feet, grabbing the empty glasses and making his way to the kitchen. I decided to follow after him, growing nearly very appalled at seeing the mess that was already in the kitchen. Pots and pans and plates just piled up in the sink, some pots on the stove still. I tried not to let it get to me, but I was admittedly a bit of a clean freak.  
“Sorry for the mess.” He said, sounding not very sorry at all as he tossed the glasses into the sink on top of the pile of dishes that already sat there. “It was Ryan’s turn to do the dishes.”  
“Uh, let me help?” I offered, walking past him and not waiting for an answer as I grabbed the dish soap and sponge from the side of the sink and already getting to work on the mess before me.  
“You don’t have to do that.” Brendon insisted, but made no attempt to stop me, standing off to the side and watching me work.  
“It’s fine. I enjoy cleaning.” I responded, scrubbing at the pot that had burnt and caked on pasta to the bottom of it.  
“You’re too kind, Dal.” He laughed and I felt him give me a short tight hug before backing away and letting me get back to work on the mess.

**< +><+>**

It didn’t take too long to finish, considering the huge mess that was left behind, but I felt more than a little relieved once it had been cleaned. I finished putting away the last of the plates before turning to face Brendon. “I should probably be heading back to my own place.” I said after a minute, which just got a frown from the shorter one.  
“So soon?”  
“It’s nearly midnight.” I pointed out as I headed towards the front door, Brendon following closely behind. As I grabbed the handle to open up the door, he reached for it as well, his hand resting on mine lightly.  
“Thanks. For keeping me company and everything else.” Brendon looked at our hands for a moment before smiling up at me, and I saw him lean up and his lips met mine for a quick moment before he pulled away, looking at me as if expecting some sort of response.  
I wasn’t sure at all what to say, or do. A sort of stunned silence.

At seeing me not doing anything, Brendon seemed to go and test his luck again, squeezing my hand as he leaned up once again, kissing me for a second time, but this time he definitely lingered, waiting for a response from me again. I couldn’t help but to return his affection, closing my eyes as I leaned into the kiss. Brendon seemed to take that as a cue that it was okay, and he removed his hand from mine and situated his arms around my neck as he stayed there. My hands seemed to be moving by themselves, wrapping around his waist.

He was the first to break it, resting his head against my chest afterwards. “You kiss better than him.” He mumbled, his grip around my neck still rather tight.   
At hearing that, I cleared my throat and held him out at arm’s length, which caused him to look up at me with a bit of a frown. “Brendon…” I sighed, wishing I could just go and kiss him again, but I needed to address something. “I’m… I’m not gonna be your ‘rebound guy’ or whatever.”  
“I-”  
“Listen.” I started, “I don’t mind hanging out. Or this. I-I like it. I do. Really. But…” I frowned. “You still have whatever going on with Ryan.”  
Brendon shook his head quickly. “N-no, he said we were done. We’re over.”  
“Did he _mean_ it?”  
“I…” Brendon frowned again. “I don't know. I think so.”  
“Okay.” I took a breath before pulling him close again and kissing the top of his head, my face buried against his wispy hair. “Figure out what you and Ryan are, and we can talk about this more.” I didn’t want to end up involved in some sort of fight with the two of them if they weren’t officially broken up. As much as I’d love to stay here with him, whatever he and Ryan seemed to have going on seemed like it would be way too early for Brendon to be moving on so fast.  
Brendon pouted at my answer, waving his hands in my direction. I broke our contact again and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Fine. I’ll figure it out.” I nodded at his answer and leaned to give him a hug before stepping away out the door.  
“Don’t go setting yourself on fire again, yeah?”  
Brendon laughed a bit and stuck his tongue out at me before closing the door.

**< +><+>**

The next day was really quiet. I wanted to go and check on Brendon to see if he was alright, but I decided against it. I didn’t want to be pushy or over curious about his situation. As I was cooking up some soup for lunch, I heard Brendon’s voice through the thin walls.

“Dal, Ryan and I are through.”  
Although he yelled it for it to be heard, his voice sounded rather broken and hurt, which meant that he’d probably been crying again. As much as I wanted to be sad for their broken relationship, I couldn’t help but feel a bit excited about what that could mean for us. Maybe. If he wanted to-  
“Dallon? Are you there?”  
“Okay.” I yelled back, trying to think of where to go from here. “I’m making lunch. Do you want to come over?”  
“Please?” I could almost hear the grin in his answer, and I heard some skuffling around before hearing a knock on my door a minute later.  
I couldn’t help but smile as I went to go open the door for Brendon.  
Maybe I could stick around this building for a little while longer than just the end of the lease. Even if I have to deal with my loud and annoying next door neighbor.

I think I can live with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for those who want a sequel to the previous AU, that may be in the works ;^)  
> Keep an eye out!  
> xoxo


	3. Pokémon Battle AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I see you are playing Pokemon I am also playing Pokemon wanna battle?”
> 
> I really love Pokemon and I saw this prompt and I was just like yes I was meant to write this. It might be a bit boring for those who don't really know the games, so I apologize ahead of time for that!  
> Also, written in Brendon's POV ♥

I didn’t like him.

For the past week in study hall, the new guy kept staring at me. He’d been here for about a month now and I didn’t even know the fucker’s name, nor did I really care. There was no way I was going to say something to him, hell, he probably didn’t even know I knew that he was staring at me. But even when I was engulfed in my 3DS, I could almost feel his eyes burning into the back of my head.   
I just wanted to focus on my game, but it was a lot more difficult than it sounded when someone was just _watching_ you like that. But it’s been a week now. And this was getting really fucking uncomfortable. I tried to shake off the feeling, turning my attention back to my game. There were only thirty minutes of study hall, and I’ll be damned if I was going to let some asshole who was obviously just jealous of how gorgeous I am get in the way of me speed running through the Elite Four again.  
Just as I got my Crobat to fly me on over to the Elite Four, I suddenly hear a slam across from me. I look up to see none other than that new guy sitting in the chair on the other side of the table, holding out a 3DS of his own. I make a face and try to ignore him, but his words cut into my thoughts.  
“Let’s have a battle.”  
I look back up from my game, now rather interested in this new guy. I was always up for a battle. My team can kick anyone’s ass any day of the week. Well, it at least did a hell of a job against my friends, and I’m sure I can teach this guy a lesson about staring at people. “I don’t think you want to do that.” I grinned widely at him. “I’m a professional.”  
“Oh, I definitely want to do it.” He narrowed his eyes at me, but returned my grin with one of his own. “And how about we make this a bit more interesting too?”  
I raised an eyebrow again, wondering what he had planned. He wants to raise the stakes? This will be some good entertainment. “How do you suggest that?”  
“If I win, I get to take you out on a date.”  
My eyes widened a bit at that. A date? With him? Someone who has just been _watching_ me for the past week? I’m not too sure if that’s a great idea. What if he was like some kind of psychopathic serial killer and this was his way of letting me know I was his next target?  
“If I lose, I’ll do your math homework for the next month.”  
I felt myself caving at that. Math fucking sucks. My grades in that class were shit, and hell, if he was offering to do that, I suppose I couldn’t refuse that. Besides, it’s not like I was going to lose. I have a no-lose streak, and he sure as hell isn’t going to be ruining that.  
“Fine, I accept. Better start cracking out that math book.” I laughed as he turned on his game.  
“Rules. No legendaries, up to three pokémon, single battle.”  
I nodded, figuring those rules sounded fair enough. He did seem to know what he was talking about, I had to admit. Maybe he would be a good opponent.   
When our games recognized there was another player in the area, we connected the games so we could battle together. His character’s name was Dallon, so I could only assume that was his name. As the game started the battle and allowed us to pick our teams, I brought in my three favorites. They’re totally unbeatable. I wasn’t going to go easy on him, even though I knew I’d win regardless if I went full out or not. I just wanted to drive the point home that I was the pokémon master here, and he’d be foolish to try and challenge me, especially with the wages that high.

As our players showed up on the screen, I frowned and looked at Dallon. “You only brought one pokémon with you?” Did he enjoy doing math homework or something? Was it some weird freaky fetish of his to do extra equations?  
“She’s all I need.” He answered with another grin, as his character sent out a Flareon, against my wonderful Crobat. “Amelie can hold her own against whatever you’ve got.”  
I never really understood naming your pokémon. I suppose it makes it sound more personal and you get more attached to them or some shit, but I could never decide on a name that would fit. I have good ol’ Crobat, and he’ll never even see the other two I have with me. I figured I’d just end this quickly, starting off with Acrobatics. Since Crobat wasn’t holding anything, it’d do a lot more damage that way. And Crobat was fast as shit, so-  
Aaaand his Flareon has a quick claw. Okay, so he gets to make the first move. Fine, whatever. Anything he has planned will do jackshit.  
Oh. Attract. Well then. That, uh, wasn’t in my plan.   
I looked at him from behind my 3DS, seeing him smiling in my direction, as if I was falling perfectly into some trap that he had.

But there was no way I’d do that! A dumb Attract won’t stop me. Oh, but uh, maybe it’ll stop Crobat. He doesn’t do an attack this turn because he is infatuated. But y’know, whatever, even if this turn was skipped, it won’t be happening again. Twice in a row? Not a big chance of that happening again. I went to go with another Acrobatics, but yet again his quick claw allowed him to get in a Toxic. Again, no big problem. Just a status effect, no real damage. But, there goes Crobat being infatuated with Amelie again. I hear a laugh escape his lips, and I can’t help but peek from behind my 3DS, glaring at him. He just got lucky this time. It won’t happen again.  
This time I change things up to go with Fly, and his quick claw doesn’t take effect this time, allowing me to go up in the air first. _Amelie used Double Team! Amelie’s evasion rose!_ Seriously? A Double Team? What a shit move. That’s one of those moves that’s first to leave my setlist once a new one comes along. So far he’s had literally no attacking moves. What a joke!   
Quick claw allows him to go first for the next round, and he just uses another Double Team. This is so sad. I feel bad for how much homework he’s going to have to do. Crobat isn’t infatuated this turn, so far so good- and it missed. Dallon just got lucky again. Whatever. Beginner’s luck or some shit.  
“Getting worried there, Brendon?” I heard him ask.   
I scoffed at his question, going with a Sludge Bomb this time around. “Hell no.”   
It missed.  
 _Amelie used Swagger!_ Going through the situation in my mind, I raised an eyebrow at him. No attacking moves? He has _no attacking moves_? How is he supposed to win a battle with _one pokémon_ that has _no_ attacks?  
I go with a Wing Attack, which is stopped by being infatuated with Amelie. Whatever it’s fine. He still can’t attack me. _Amelie used Swagger_! Again? He’s just raising my attack. The confusion was still in effect from the previous time he used it. Once I get a hit in, it’s going to be an automatic knock out at this rate. Toxic brought down my health again, seeing as it was the end of the round, but it wasn’t a huge chunk. I wasn’t worried.

Quick claw took effect again before I could use Fly, and he used another Double Team. Evasiveness raised, blah blah, who the fuck cares? My Fly gets by the infatuation, but this time it’s the confusion that stops me and- oh- _oh my god_. Crobat hit itself in confusion. And. Uh. Is down to twenty health left. How did hitting himself in confusion do so much damage? Usually that doesn’t do- and Crobat fainted from poison.

Okay. Dallon just had a really lucky first run. That quick claw was just too fortunate to him that round. But that’s fine, I have an even faster one next that there is no fucking way he could get around.  
“Aw, Luxray is so cute isn’t it?”  
I glared at him from behind my screens. “Luxray isn’t _cute_. Luxray is _cool as shit_.” Especially _my_ Luxray. I’ve had this baby since my Diamond version. Without the automatic level cap of 50 put in place for a battle like this, he would’ve been scared shitless to see that it was a level 100 powerhouse that will never be defeated. He should be scared now, not calling it cute.  
Luxray isn’t fucking cute.  
To start things off right this round, I go with a classic Crunch attack. Yet again I see that the quick claw allowed him to move first and _shit_ Luxray is now infatuated with Amelie. Whatever. Uh. Nah, not worried at all. This won’t be a repeat of last round.  
...even if Crunch just missed.  
“What kind of restaurants do you like, Brendon? Italian? Maybe an Asian place?”  
I grimaced at his words. “I hope you fucking enjoy the fucking quadratic formula you piece of shit.”  
  
I won’t go into the details. Basically, this round turned out to be the exact fucking same as the other. Swaggered, infatuated, poisoned, and he used Double Team so much that it actually read that _Amelie’s evasiveness won’t go any higher!_. There was no way I’d admit it, but I actually was starting to get a little worried. Only a little. My last hope was Chandelure. Luckily for me, my Chandelure was a girl. Hope you weren’t planning on using that Attract strategy this entire time, you shit face.  
“Oh, I wasn’t expecting your Chandelure. I thought you would have brought your Greninja with you.” He said, tilting his head at me curiously.  
“Well you thought wrong- wait a second.” I frowned at him. “Were you _studying my team_?”  
He just shrugged as a response. “Perhaps.”  
That had to be cheating. That had to be! He planned his entire team around mine! And his team was just one single fucking fire type fox! “That’s cheating!”  
“That wasn’t part of our rules though, so I don’t think that learning about my opponent is considered _cheating_. I was just _observing_.”  
“Fucking hell!” I growled at him, making sure to keep my voice down so the teacher in charge of the study hall wouldn’t turn her attention towards us. But it’s fine. It’s cool. As he said, he didn’t expect Chandelure. So that means that things _weren’t_ going to his plan. Dallon seemed to be thinking about his next move, which meant that I was at an advantage here. I threw him off-guard! I have to seize this opportunity!  
Which I totally do by going to use Fire Blast. He moves first, whatever, gets a Toxic in, I don’t fucking care. Fire Blast is gonna cause some serious fucking damage, even if it is against another fire type.  
I get to go move first, and I feel victory in my hands already as I see the animation for Fire Blast hit. Finally.   
_The power of Amelie’s Fire-type moves rose!_  
...what?  
“Flash Fire.” Dallon grinned as a response. “Fire type moves don’t work.”  
“I…” I look at my screen, the color draining from my face as I realize the outcome of this. My Chandelure only knows fire type moves. There is no way I can beat him.   
“Have I won already?” He raises an eyebrow, smirking a bit, and being the sore loser that I am, I just close my 3DS and frown at him, letting the battle disconnect and therefore the loss won’t be added to my trainer card. I wasn’t going to let a _cheater_ get in the way of my win streak. “I suppose you know what this means.” He closes his 3DS too, a smile glued to his face.  
I refuse to answer him, even acknowledge him.  
“You look cute when you’re upset.” I hear him laugh.  
“Fuck off.” I finally meet his gaze. Whoa his eyes are pretty… I blinked a few times, having never taken into consideration his looks. All that had registered to me was that he was that freak sitting behind me this past week staring at me. But seeing him before me like this… He was taller than me, that much I could tell even though he was sitting in front of me. His hair looked soft, and despite how badly he just kicked my ass, he looked really kind. And his voice was rather enthralling. Maybe it wasn’t a total loss if I ended up going on a date with him.  
“So what time should I pick you up for dinner tonight?” Dallon asked, placing his head in his hands as he smiled at me, his arms propped up against the table.   
I narrowed my eyes at him before giving him a once over again. “Six. And it better be your treat.”  
“Of course.” He laughed as he stood up from the chair, the bell ringing to signal the end of study hall as he did such. He walked back behind me to grab his backpack that was still sitting on the table behind us.  
“I’ll see you then, Brendon.” He put his hand on my head and ruffled up my hair before walking out the door of the room with a wave in my direction.  
  
I frowned a bit as I tried to fix my hair that he’d just messed up. A date with the new guy. Dallon. Who obviously knew his shit about pokémon. And was attractive as shit. Pretty and smart.  
  
Okay.  
  
Maybe I did like him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do definitely plan on writing a sequel to this particular prompt. I wanted to include it in this chapter but I kinda wanted to post this up before I wrote out their date :^)


	4. Pokémon Battle AU (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write the sequel to the previous AU so badly so here it is, so quickly ahaha.  
> This takes place roughly two weeks after the last chapter, I would say.  
> Still sticking with the Pokémon AU theme here, but also threw in some shit at the beginning that my #squad suggested  
> ♥

As he sat down at the lunch table, Dallon felt all of his friend's eyes on him. Ryan, Jon, Spencer, and Kenny all looked more than a little annoyed about something.

“...what happened?” Dallon asked after a minute of uncomfortable silence.

“Your _boyfriend_ has been causing trouble again.” Kenny complained, stabbing his spoon into his pudding cup.

“First of all, just because I've been on one date with him, it doesn't make him my boyfriend.” Dallon started, a frown situated on his face. “Second of all, what-”

“Hey, did you hear about that kidnapping in class today?”

Brendon cut off Dallon’s sentence as he sat down beside him, slamming his tray down on the table.

“The what?” Dallon furrowed his brow at Brendon. A kidnapping? Something as serious as that definitely would have been announced on the loudspeakers at some point during the day.

“It's okay.” Brendon replied with a shrug, grabbing a handful of French fries and shoving them in his mouth. “He woke up.”

Ryan groaned and rolled his eyes. “He's been doing this shit all day.”

“He's only been speaking in puns for the past three classes.” Jon elaborated.

“We're so fucking tired of it.” Spencer added, glaring in Brendon’s direction.

“What am I supposed to do about it?” Dallon’s frown stayed as he looked at his friends then back to Brendon.

“Oh, did I tell you guys? During class today, I tried levitating a pencil with my mind, but unfortunately it remained stationary." Brendon grinned at his joke, leaning back in his seat as the table echoed with a chorus of groans.

“If you don't stop this shit I'm just gonna fuck off to a different table.” Jon threatened.

“Okay, you can just Jon Walker away then.” Brendon replied.

“Puns from _our names_?” Ryan narrowed his eyes at him. “I can't believe you took the time to think of that.”

“Ryan Ross, you can just go Ryan get lost.” His grin grew, and Ryan looked about ready to punch him. His gaze shifted over to Spencer.

“I swear to god if you-”

“Oh, don't be angry at my ex-Spencer. You're just jealous you couldn't come up with this first.”

Spencer slammed his hands on the table in annoyance. “I can't fucking believe you.”

“Aren't you guys taking this a bit too far?” Dallon asked. “They're just jokes.”

“I can keep going all Weekes long.” Brendon smirked at the tallest one, not excluding him from this just because he was attractive.

“Brendon, do we need to have an intervention or something?” Kenny cut in. “This has really gone on way too long.”

“Hey, Kenny you calm down? As Dal said, they're just jokes.” Brendon did a mental fist pump at having been able to successfully use all his friends names as puns.

Dallon's frown just grew. He understood exactly why everyone was getting annoyed now. If he's been doing this all day, no wonder they're so tired of it. “Bren, if you don't stop, I'll _make_ you stop.”

Brendon raised an eyebrow at him in amusement, challenging him to do such. “Wow, when you get all demanding like that, you really turn me Dall-on.” He said with a wink, which just caused Dallon to roll his eyes despite the blush creeping up on his cheeks.

As Brendon went to go say something else, Dallon quickly leaned over and stopped him by pressing his lips to his and giving him a short kiss, their first kiss.

Which definitely seemed to shut him up.

“Are you Bren-done yet?” Dallon asked with a smirk, their foreheads still touching.

The others called out into a symphony of “ooh!”s as Brendon quickly grew embarrassed at the situation, looking into Dallon’s eyes for a moment. He was very tempted to steal a kiss from him right then, even if they were in the middle of the cafeteria like this. Instead though, he pushed Dallon away from him, red covering his cheeks.

“F-fuck off, all y'all.” He mumbled, taking out his 3DS to distract himself from his friends.

It wasn't quite how Dallon imagined their first kiss would go, but it seemed to do the trick and everyone was happier now. He grinned as he ruffled up Brendon’s hair before pulling out his own game system. He peered over Brendon’s shoulder. “Want to have another battle?”

Brendon looked up at him with a grimace. “With your cheating ass? No thanks.”

“I'll use a different team this time, I swear.” Dallon assured him, which seemed to have gotten Brendon’s attention.

“Fine. Knowing you, there's a catch to this?”

Dallon nodded and smiled. “If I win, you agree to be my boyfriend. If you win, I won't stop you from making more puns again. Heck, I'll even help you come up with some.”

At hearing that, the other four shut up with their laughter. “You wouldn't torture us like that, would you? You're not _that_ heartless.” Ryan said, hoping for their sake that Dallon wins this battle, even if that means that Brendon is forced to be his boyfriend. That's just a small sacrifice that they're all willing to take.

After a moment of thinking it over, Brendon nodded. “Alright, I accept.” _It's win-win for me anyway._

**< +><+>**

It was a fairly close battle, with the same rules as their previous battle. It ended just before lunch was over, in Dallon’s favor. His Sylveon was able to pull through Brendon’s Mega Charizard and beat it with half its health left to spare. “Damn. Do you only have Eevee-loutions as your entire team?”

Dallon smiled. “Yeah, but that's not important right now. The important thing here is, _I won_.”

Brendon blushed a bit but admittedly had no qualms about the situation.

As the bell rang for them to leave to class, Spencer laughed. “You won, and now you're stuck with him. Hope you know what you're doing.”

“Of course.” Dallon grinned at his friend and waved him and the others off. “And you're welcome for saving you from The Wrath Of The Puns.”

“I would have to punish you if you had lost.” Jon laughed at his own joke, but Kenny just looked at him horrified.

“Don't you dare start this shit too.”

The four of them went off to their classes bickering about how Jon caught the ‘pun bug’, and Dallon grabbed Brendon’s hand tightly.

“I'll walk you to class, _boyfriend_.”

Brendon ran his hand through his hair a bit nervously as he linked their fingers together. “Lead the way, Dally.”

**< +><+>**

Once the end of the day bell rang, Dallon went over to Brendon’s locker to meet him there. Waiting for a good five minutes, Dallon eventually saw Brendon heading to his locker, waving goodbye to Ryan, who he'd just had his previous class with.

“Want to come over?” Dallon asked.

“Right now?” Brendon didn't bother looking at him as he focused on opening up his locker to get his things to leave.

“Right now.”

“I suppose I can make time in my busy schedule to do that.” Brendon grinned up at his new boyfriend as he closed his locker. It'd only been a couple hours since they made their relationship official, but Brendon was already excited about it. A few classmates of his had seen Dallon kiss him in the lunchroom, and he was maybe a bit too over excited to tell everyone that they were together now.

“Great.” Dallon linked his arm through Brendon’s as they left the school to head to his car.

**< +><+>**

It wasn't a long drive to Dallon’s home, and the two made themselves comfortable in his room to avoid the prying questions of Dallon’s parents. They decided just to play their games while enjoying each other's company, not really having certain plans in mind. Brendon was half-sitting on Dallon’s lap as the taller of the two had his arms loosely around Brendon's waist, his head resting against his shoulder as they each played their own games. Brendon allowed himself to get comfortable using Dallon’s chest as a backrest, losing himself in the game though.

After about a half hour of quietly enjoying each other's company like this, Dallon glances at Brendon’s screen to see him scrolling through his boxes of Pokemon. As he was scrolling though, something caught Dallon's eye.

“Wait a sec.” Dallon closed his 3DS and focused more on what Brendon was doing. “Scroll back a page.”

Brendon shook his head quickly, scrolling once more to the right in defiance. “Stop peeking at my screen you dick.”

Dallon snaked his hands around Brendon's and managed to shimmy the system out of them, holding tightly to it above his head so he couldn't reach.

“Dallon! Stop, g-give that back to me!” Brendon tried reaching up for it despite it definitely being out of his range.

“Just have to see something.” Dallon held the 3DS high as he scrolled back a few pages, seeing an Eevee sitting in one of his boxes. As he scrolls over to it, Brendon grabs at his wrists to get him to stop. “Oh. My _god_.”

“Dalllllllon!” Brendon whined, his face reddening quickly at his boyfriend’s words.

“You _named an Eevee_ Dallon?” Dallon looked at Brendon as he managed to snatch the system back from him.

“F-fuck off!” He shouted at him, going to wiggle out of his grip, but Dallon wrapped his arms around his waist again to keep him there.

“Brendon, that's _so cute_.” Dallon laughed as he kissed Brendon’s cheek. “ _That's. So. Cute._ ” He repeated, amazed by how adorable Brendon could be.

“Shut up.” Brendon mumbled, face burning bright red. “You said you liked the Eevee-loutions so-” Brendon didn't finish his sentence as he felt Dallon’s lips crash against his own, and despite his embarrassment, Brendon fully returned the kiss that Dallon was so willing to share. He maneuvered around a bit while still trying to keep contact with Dallon, turning to face him with his arms finding their way around his neck, and himself being pushed up onto his lap fully in the process.

The two of them totally lost themselves in the kiss, their games abandoned for the time being as Brendon pushed more of his weight against Dallon, which ended up making Dallon fall into laying down with Brendon still on top of him. His grip around his waist tightened as he pushed his tongue through Brendon’s lips, who gladly allowed him entry.

It was a few good minutes of this before Brendon broke away to catch his breath, only to be cut off by another kiss from Dallon, which was a bit shorter this time. Brendon rested his forehead against Dallon’s, his eyes closed as he took the time to take in the situation and his surroundings. Making out with Dallon on his bed. Did Dallon have this planned? Is that why he wanted him to come over? Brendon felt his cheeks burn more at that, not feeling ready for something like that though.

“Dal-”

“It's okay.” Dallon mumbled, giving him another quick kiss before moving to nuzzle his face against his shoulder. He wasn't planning on going further than this. When it happens it happens, but as they are right now, Dallon is more than happy to stay like this. “You're really so freakin’ cute, Bren.”

“Go away.” Brendon huffed as he made no attempts to get Dallon to get away, resting his head against Dallon’s and still holding tightly to around his neck.

Dallon laughed quietly but stayed put. Brendon, who was so against naming his Pokemon, had named one of Dallon’s favorites after him.

He felt so lucky to have such an adorable guy he could now officially call his boyfriend. 


	5. Pokémon Battle AU (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this rate this whole fic should be this au because i keep coming back to it even after months lol  
> this was written in like an hour on no sleep but i wanted to get it out before i forgot so have this completely messy unedited piece of crap to show that i still care about brallon and ill eventually update this and my other fic lol oops

“What team did you choose.” Is the first thing Dallon heard when he picked up the phone. 

“Mystic.”

“Fuckin’ traitor.” Is the last thing Dallon heard before Brendon hung up the line. 

 

It had been three days with no further contact, despite Dallon’s texts to Brendon to ask him to hang out, to ask him what was wrong, to elicit any sort of response from him. He had to find out from Kenny that Brendon has been spending the past few days playing Pokemon Go non-stop and that he, quote, wasn't going to stop until Valor had every gym in the area. 

Dallon wanted to laugh, because that was such a typical Brendon response, but it worried him, that his boyfriend would really take the team wars so far as to stop communicating with him. 

 

A day later, Dallon was out walking with Kenny and Spencer, who were both on Instinct together, just trying to catch some Pokemon that came their way. The team wars didn't really matter to Dallon, honestly. He just wanted to enjoy the game with his friends. 

As they walked by the local park, Dallon noticed a Valor gym was in control there, and when he looked away from his phone, he saw Brendon and Ryan sitting on one of the picnic tables just laughing and faces dug into their phones. Seeing this as his only chance to get in contact with his boyfriend, Dallon went over to them and Ryan gave a wave at seeing him. Brendon looked over, frowned, then looked back at his phone. 

“Guessing you guys just grabbed this gym?” Dallon says, trying to prompt Brendon to talk to him. 

“Yep. Brendon was just gloating about how his Vaporeon was stronger than my Clefable we put in the gym.” Ryan says, looking to Brendon too. 

Brendon still refused to speak, spinning the symbol on the nearby Pokestop to get some more potions. 

Dallon curiously checked the gym to see a CP 1009 Clefable with no nickname belonging to RyRoRo, swiped to the left and saw a CP 1342 Vaporeon belonging to BrenBoii, with the nickname of Dallon. 

Before he could say anything about it, Brendon quickly grabbed Ryan’s wrist and pulled him off the table. “Just saw Mystic take over a gym over there.” He said as he dragged his friend along with him. 

Dallon couldn't help but to smirk a bit, knowing that Brendon still cared if he was still naming Eevees after him. He went back to Spencer and Kenny so they could continue their search. 

 

Later that night, Dallon was in his room, laying down on his bed as he was transferring all the Pidgeys and Weedles he had caught earlier, when he finally received a text from Brendon. 

Brenbae❤️: come outside?

Dallon didn't hesitate in coming to his beck and call, hurrying down the stairs and outside to see his boyfriend standing there in the driveway, face still staring at his phone. 

“Nice of you to want to chat.” Dallon says to him, standing in front of him with a frown. 

“Um.” Brendon hesitated but looked up at Dallon. “Kenny texted me saying that he found a Snorlax over at the park a minute ago, and Ryan is busy with family, so I thought maybe you'd want to come with me so we can see if Kenny’s a fucking liar?” He asked. 

Dallon kept staring him down. “You've been ignoring me for half the week because we chose different teams.” He mentions. 

“Yeah, I know, I'm sorry, just-” Brendon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Can we just go before it goes away?” He asks helplessly. 

“Fine.” Dallon gave in, starting to walk ahead of him as Brendon jogged to keep up. 

After all, Dallon wanted that Snorlax too. 

 

It was a short walk to the park at the pace they were going, and Brendon started cursing to himself. “It isn't even fucking showing up on the radar, that liar. Never trust an Instinct.” He sighed and stuck his phone back in his pocket. 

“Bren, aren't you taking this a bit far?” Dallon frowned. He loved the game and the series as much as Brendon did, if not more. But refusing to talk to him? Cursing at his friends? Is that really worth it? 

“I just wanna be better at it than you.” Brendon admits finally, taking his phone back out. “Every goddamned battle we have, you're almost always the victor. I wanted to beat you in something for once.” He sighed. “I'm level 18.” He says. 

Dallon couldn't help smirking again. “20.” He says, which just makes Brendon groan loudly. 

“Fuckin’ shit, man!” He looked back at Dallon, squinting his eyes in disdain. 

“Just gotta know when to use Lucky Eggs and such.” Dallon offers as advice. 

“Shit.” Brendon sighed again, shaking his head. “I'm sorry.” He looked back at Dallon once more. “I don't like ignoring you. I just wanted to beat you.”

“I don't like it when you ignore me.” Dallon agrees, holding his arms out for Brendon. 

Brendon frowned again but moved in to give his boyfriend a hug. “Can't believe I'm hugging a fuckin’ Mystic.” He mumbles, which just makes Dallon laugh. “Can't believe I'm gonna totally make out with a Mystic.” He says, giving Dallon little warning before he's suddenly assaulted with a hard kiss, which the taller had no problem returning. 

They stayed there kissing each other in the middle of the park only for a minute before they heard some kids run by. Then some more. And even more. Confused, they broke off the kiss to see people with their phones rushing by them. 

“What's going on?” Brendon asks one as he's running by. 

“Dragonite! At the entrance of the park!” He tells as he continues running. 

“Shit!” Brendon quickly breaks apart from Dallon and starts running after the kid. “Hurry up! Did you not fucking hear him, Dal!?”

Dallon took off after him as well, so totally not passing up on the chance to catch a Dragonite. 

 

Brendon was still laughing on their way back to Dallon’s home. “Oh my god. Dude. You have the shittiest luck I'm like literally screaming right now.”

Dallon sighed, arm linked with Brendon’s as he stared down at his phone to see a puny CP 232 Dragonite staring back at him. “This has to be illegal.” Dallon says, looking over at Brendon’s phone as he was admiring his own CP 2231 Dragonite. 

“About time I fuckin beat you in something.” Brendon cheers as they walk into Dallon’s home, heading right up to his room. 

“When trading becomes a feature, I'm just gonna steal it from you.” Dallon warns, flopping down on the bed. “I'm gonna be the new Giovanni and start my own Team Rocket.”

“Good fucking luck!” Brendon laughed as he plopped down beside Dallon, still admiring his wonderful strong dragon. 

“At least I don't name my Pokemon after my boyfriend.” Dallon teases, wrapping an arm around him and kissing the side of his head. 

“I didn't.” Brendon insists. 

“You so did. I saw it when you were with Ryan.” Dallon says. 

“Did-did you see all of them?” Brendon asked. 

“Huh?” Dallon looked at him in confusion, and Brendon sighed as he sat back up, taking out his phone. “What're you doing?”

“This would've been so much cooler if you actually checked the gyms I took over.” Brendon mumbles, shoving his phone into Dallon’s hands. 

Dallon looked down to see a screenshot of an Eevee named “I” at a gym, belonging to Brendon’s username. Dallon looked at him oddly, and Brendon swiped to the next picture. A Flareon at a different gym named “Love”, also owned by Brendon. Starting to get the picture here, Dallon kept going, seeing the Vaporeon named after him next, and he swipes once more to see a Jolteon named “Weekes”.

“I love Dallon Weekes.” Dallon reads out, a smile on his lips as he glances to Brendon. 

“No, no. You're saying it wrong.” Brendon frowns, cheeks flushed as he grabs his phone back from Dallon. “I love Dallon Weekes.” He says. 

Dallon almost feels his heart swell at hearing it come from Brendon. The shorter of the two looks back at Dallon with a hopeful glance. 

“I love Brendon Urie.” Dallon tells him, laughing as he leans over to give him a light kiss. “Sorry my way of saying it is less cool.”

Brendon’s arms wrap around Dallon’s neck as he gives him another kiss. “Then I guess I beat you twice today, huh?”

“I'm fine being a loser.” Dallon admits, smiling against Brendon’s lips. 

“Good. Because you're a filthy Mystic and you should get used to it.” Brendon grins, playfully shoving at Dallon’s shoulder, who just brings him in close for another kiss. 

“I love you, Brendon.” Dallon says to him, making sure he got the message. 

“I love you too.” Brendon answers, smiling again. 

  
Even if they didn't find the Snorlax they were looking for, maybe this was better. 


End file.
